


By The Fire

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat in front of the fireplace after a busy day, two cups of tea and a sleepy Xerxes Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written back in 2012, first posted on deviantArt, now figured that I hadn't posted it here yet and quickly fixed that.

There is no response to his question. For a moment he waits… but all the other man does is snuggle against his chest. Reim looks down and smiles – Xerxes has fallen asleep during their chat.

He cannot be blamed, of course, for it has been an awfully straining day for both of them. They have settled down on the couch by the fire with cups of steaming hot tea, have shoved their uniforms aside and Xerxes has, shifting closer to Reim, drawn a blanket over them. Soon the younger man’s arms have sneaked around Xerxes’ shoulders and soft kisses are exchanged. Too tired to do anything more intense, but still determined to spend some quality time together they begin talking about random things, occasionally taking a sip of their tea. When the conversation dies and silence stretches out between them, Reim asks something.

There is no response to his question. For a moment he waits… but all the other man does is snuggle against his chest. Reim looks down and smiles – Xerxes has fallen asleep.  
Gently he pulls the blanket closer around the older man’s sleeping form and kisses his forehead, before he allows himself to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
